


The Prizefighters

by teaberryblue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn, Bucky-centric, Comic, Flashbacks, Government Conspiracies, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Multi, Post-Winter Soldier, memory recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James Barnes escapes HYDRA, he goes to the one place he has a connection to: his old apartment in Brooklyn.</p><p>This story has no wordcount because it's presented entirely as a comic!  It is now 72 pages long.</p><p>It is being serialized at <a href="http://thesaddestavenger.tumblr.com/tagged/bernie-rosenthal/chrono">thesaddestavenger.tumblr.com</a> and collected here when I complete a chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Visitor

 

  


 

 

 

 

 


	2. We Were Young

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Reunion

  



End file.
